


put it to the test

by basilleia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilleia/pseuds/basilleia
Summary: Shoyou tilts his head to the side. "What, this?" He holds up their hands where they're joined together. Atsumu stares at it blankly. "Sorry, I forgot to ask," He steps closer: close enough for Atsumu to feel the heat radiating off of him through his clothes. "Can I hold your hand?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	put it to the test

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time writing atsuhina based off a prompt, "Can I hold your hand?" they r so cute nd annoying i jos lov them. eniwei i hope u enjoy this ficlet mwa

Shoyou had a theory. 

He had read somewhere on Reddit (don't ask) that if you held out your hand for someone who was in the middle of talking and/or otherwise preoccupied, their natural reaction would be to give you whatever they were holding. 

But what if the person you were speaking to wasn't holding anything. What then? 

Shoyou then came up with the logical conclusion that if the person you were speaking to held nothing in their hands, then that left them with only one thing to do. 

That is: the person would end up giving you their hand for you to hold. 

So far, so good. 

In the past 10 minutes, Shoyou had managed to acquire the following things: Atsumu's phone, his keys, his chapstick, and finally his wallet. 

Shoyou held out his hand out once more, nodding along as he listened to Atsumu gesture wildly while he ranted. 

"I used the spare key 'Samu gave me to let myself in, and Shou-kun-- guess what I saw," 

Shoyou patiently replied with, "What?" at the same time that Atsumu's hand slid into his own.

"Omi-Omi and 'Samu, makin' out on the couch! I can't believe 'em!" He screeched. 

Shoyou hummed, entwining his fingers with Atsumu's own, grinning. Success. "To be fair, you did just barge in there Atsumu-san. It's not like either of them were expecting any visitors. Why are you so riled up about this?" 

"Neither of 'em bothered to tell me!" 

Shoyou smiles, amused at the sight of Atsumu pouting. "It's not exactly a secret. Omi-san only ever eats onigiri if 'Samu made it, and he's been having it for lunch at least 3 times a week for the past month," 

Atsumu stops dead in his tracks to look down at Shoyou, appalled. "Ohmygod," Shoyou doesn't speak, knowing that Atsumu will continue. "Ohmygod Shou-kun, this is my fault! I was the one who took Omi-kun to 'Samu's," 

Shoyou's expression morphs into confusion. "Why is that a bad thing? In that case, then shouldn't they be thanking you?" 

Atsumu blinks, before smiling devilishly. "Yer right," Then, he sighs, disappointed. Scuffing his shoe against the concrete, he whines, "Dammit. Samu's in a relationship and I'm not! That bastard's gonna be all smug about it," 

They're still holding hands. The skin in between their palms feels warm, and Shoyou thinks that he would quite like to hold Atsumu's hand again. "Do you want to be?" Then, "In a relationship, I mean," 

A pause. Atsumu tears his eyes away from the spot on the sidewalk that he had been staring at. When he looks at Shoyou, his face is serious, eyes wide and unblinking. He desperately wills his voice not to break when he opens his mouth to say: "Depends," He sniffs. "Are ya offerin'?" 

Shoyou feels himself grin, breathing out a laugh at the same time that he squeezes Atsumu's hand. 

Finally, Atsumu seems to take notice of the fact that the two of them are in fact, holding hands. He stares at it blankly, squeezing back just to check if it's real. "Shou-kun," This time, his voice does crack, but he doesn't even have it in him to feel embarrassed about it. "When did this happen?" 

Shoyou tilts his head to the side. "What, this?" He holds up their hands where they're joined together. Atsumu stares at it blankly. "Sorry, I forgot to ask," He steps closer: close enough for Atsumu to feel the heat radiating off of him through his clothes. "Can I hold your hand?" 

Standing like this, with their fronts nearly pressed together, Atsumu is able to get a closer look at the rich brown of Shoyou's eyes, the length of his eyelashes fluttering against the top of his cheekbones, the light smattering of freckles across his nose, and the softness of his lips. He swallows, nodding his head shakily. "Yeah," he croaks. "'Course ya can," 

"I'd actually like to do a lot more than just hold your hand," Shoyou lets his eyelids lower, his gaze flickering towards Atsumu's mouth.

Atsumu finds himself subconsciously lowering himself to bring their faces closer-- and closer--

Shoyou presses a finger against Atsumu's mouth. "But first," He tilts his head backwards so that their eyes can meet. "How about a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/basiIIeia)


End file.
